As is known in the art, rack and pinion steering systems with hydraulic power steering assist are commonly used in vehicle steering systems. The steering rack receives mechanical input through a connection with the driver's steering wheel, such that turning of the steering wheel results in movement of the steering rack and corresponding movement of the vehicle wheels. Power assist is provided by actuating a hydraulic fluid pump in response to the steering wheel input provided by the driver such that pressurized hydraulic fluid acts upon one or more pistons within the steering rack in order to decrease the effort required by the driver to move the steering rack.
The present invention relates to an improved steering rack with hydraulic power assist which allows the steering rack to occupy a much smaller space than prior designs.